Nocturne
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Universo Alterno, en este fic, se narra la vida del empresario Milo Hamilthon Que es un empresario poderoso, más...oculta un gran secreto...
1. Una vida perfecta personalidad incorr

- Nocturne -

**Capitulo 1: Una vida perfecta... personalidad incorrecta**.

- ... Ya veo... el tiempo se detiene, y la vida sige... la vida se detiene y el tiempo sige sin tener misericordia... ¿como piensa a esto Señor Milo?... - un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se dirige un chico de cabello azulado con ojos turquezas que pareciera que su mirada reclama aulgun tipo de rencor... una suspicacia que nadie se atreviera a retar...  
- Tonterias... - se levanta de donde se encontraba para caminar por el despacho y posarse contra el gran ventanal que habia detrás del lujoso escritorio... mientras que otro chico de cabello rubio con cabello largo y sedoso como rayos de sol, y sus ojos aazules con una paz infinita, totalmente lo contrario a los de Milo... se aprtaba las manos y se mordia la lengua para no replicar... Shaka era conocido como si fuese un vidente, era conocido como el "oraculo" de la compañia Scorpions, que era dirigida por Milo...  
- Debes escucharme Milo... jamás te he fallado en nada... - dijo el chico de cabello rubio mientras se levantaba ya de su asiento apra acercarse a él... - por favor... Milo ...  
- ¿Desde cuando me llamas con tanta familiaridad?... - dijo girando sus ojos hacia el chico rubio, aunque no se movio, sus pupilas pusieron a temblar al otro chico que retrocedio dos pasos hacia atrás... mientras miraba incredulo al otro...  
- Pe... pero...  
- Te hice una pregunta... Shaka... - dijo girandose para quedar de frente al otro chico que retrocedio otros dos pasos, Milo apoyando su mano en el respaldo de el sillon... sus ojos daban miedo... pareciera que no le temia a matarlo si asi lo deseaba... por otro lado... Aioria estaba estatico... conocia a Milo desde hace años ... pero jamás en la vida le habia dicho por si nombre sin decirle "Señor" antes, muy apesar de que Milo fuese meses menor que él... para Aioria, Milo era un asesino por naturaleza... y sin saber como... ni a que hora, el "Escorpión" como era conocido el peliazul, ya tenia por el cuello al chico rubio...  
- Te dije que contestaras... - dice con los dientes apretados y la mano izquierda sobre el cuello del chico rubio, levantandolo unos centimetros de la alfombra...  
- Mi... Mi... Señor ... me... me es... esta lastimando... - Milo soltó al chico y este cayo al suelo con su cabello esparcido por la alfombra café... tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento... el miedo era terrible...  
- ... sige... sin llegar mi respuesta... - se dio la media vuelta al decir esto... estaba furioso Milo, NADIE le podia decir algo... nadie... el era todo, su empresa era la mas famosa en Publicidad, el era el empresario mas adinerado de toda la ciudad, si por el fuera, la ciudad fuese de él... y de hecho el manejaba la ciudad a su antojo, todo era practicamente de él... y nadie, y menos un maldito muerto de hambre como lo habia llamado hace días, lo iba a llamar por su nombre...  
- Señor Milo... - dice preocupado Aioria... - ... por favor... calmese...  
- ... Desde ahora Shaka... para ti soy Señor Hamilthon... y no irás con el Señor Wyvern... entendiste?... - dice caminando con esa elegancia sensual e incitante caracteristica de el Empresario mas famoso de toda la ciudad, el más deseado por las mujeres y admirado por los hombres... el era el Hombre perfecto...

Caminó lentamente por el edificio, recibia alhagos y saludos que jamas respondia, para él, responder un saludo de esa gente, era manchar su nombre, era mancharl lo que el era... para el su reputación, su nombre y su dinero, era lo que mas queria, y lo que mas defendia a cuesta de todo... cuando llego a el estacionamiento, saco las llaves de un convertible negro con dos grandes escorpiones rojos escarlata estampados en la carroceria de las puertas ... cuando entro a su auto, se quedo un momento pensando... meditando...

- Milo Hamilthon, llegará el día en que tu corazón sea arrebatado de esa arrogancia y prepotencia para amar a alguien que te hara sufrir tanto como tú has hecho sufrir... recuerda mis palabras... por que cuando llores por ese... te acordarás de mi, y vendrás a verme, pero yo ya no estaré...

Esas malditas palabras le calaron muy hondo... Shaka se habia pasado de la raya la noche anterior... habian estado platicando sobre el nuevo comercial que harian para la compañia de el Licenciado Radamanthys Wyvern... y el por ser el mejor de los prospectos, habia sido seleccionado para hacer ese comercial que saldria completamente caro para la compañia vecina pero muy remunerada para él... sonrio y sacudio la cabeza...

- Tonterias de ese idiota... no le pago para que hable... - dijo encendiendo el auto y sacandolo del estacionamiento para dirigirse a su departamento... 15 minutos se tardaba en llegar, y eso si iba a una velocidad moderada, pero si iba a una velocidad maxima, el llegaba en menos, pero este no era uno de esos casos, asi que solo tardo 20 minutos en llegar, molesto por que un idiota se metiera en su camino, terminando por apuntar mentalmente las placas del auto... se encargaria de arruinarle la vida, solo por atravesarse en su camino...

Entro a el gran edificio y estaciono el automovil exactamente aun lado de una camioneta negra, siempre la veia ahi, estaba aburrido de verla siempre... asi que suspiro con desagrado y al pasar la pateo... dejandole una buena aboyadura y la alarma sonando a todo lo que da, molesto por el sonido la pateo de nuevo, cosa que misteriosamente funciono y el automovil se termino por quedarse en silencio, sonrio victorioso... despues caminó hacia el elevador, el cual estaba vacio, al abrir la puerta para salir a el pasillo largo donde conectaba la puerta de su departamento... se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y una cabellera verde... Milop sonrio, una bella mujer con pechos grandes y redondos, y una cadera generosa, sus ojos reflejaban una pasión que seria envidiada por cualquier mujer... se acerco a ella...

- Buenas noches Señorita... - saludo con gracia, ciertamente no por que asi fuese sxu manera de ser, si no por que el, deseaba pasarla bien esa noche, y que más que una mujer bella y pasional como ella... aparte, ¿que mujer se resistiria a saloir con Milo Hamilthon?... nadie... nadie seria capaz, ya sea por miedo o por admiración o por un amor ciego... que se habia topado ya varias veces... era lo más facil, ser importante y respetado, famoso... poderoso...  
- Buenas noches Señor Hamilthon... - sonrio un poco timida y un poco insinuante la chica...   
- Milo... dime Milo por favor... cual es tu nombre preciosa?  
- Shina... Shina Carrier... - dijo con una enorme sonrisa aun con mas gracia que la anterior...  
- Bien Shina, te vi caminar y dije "Esta es una diosa caminando entre los humanos"... - ella sonrio sonrojada...  
- Gracias Milo... -  
Te invito a cenar... ¡oh! bella diosa... - dijo ofreciendole el brazo... ella amablemente accedió y le tomo del brazo para ir al departamento de Milo... el cual despues salieron a muy poco rato, Milo ya cambiado del traje de trabajo, ahora con una camisa negra abierta a medio pecho y unos pantalones del mismo tono de vestir... con una cadena sosteniendo un dije de un gran Escorpion... la chica ya llevaba en su cuello un collar de diamantes que Milo tendria ahi guardado ... que usaba siempre...

Salieron de ahi para caminar hacia el estacionamiento, y siendo todo un caballero le abrio la puerta del auto y despues entro el para ensender el auto y salir de ahi en direccion a algun antro de moda en el centro de la diudad, tardando una media hora en llegar... al bajar, Milo le volvio a abrir la portezuela del automovil para despues ofrecerle la mano y bajarla... cuando entraron el le se alejo un poco de ella para caminar entrando ella primero y despues el... su reputacion era intachable, mujeriego, cada noche era una mujer distinta... no estimaba gastos... ya que lo que gastaba, al dia siguiente lo recuperaba con el doble de su peso... era la vida de un millonario, sin embargo el jamás tocaba a la mujer a menos que sea ya apra ir a revolcarse con ella... y despues, misteriosamente la mujer desaparecia ... y jamás se volvia a saber de ella...

El hombre fuerte de la puerta los dejo pasar sabiendo lo que le esperaba a la chica, ya que en ese antro siempre Milo llevaba a sus victimas... Milo sonrio al entrar, todo estaba lleno, una noche como a el le gustaba... tomo a Shina por la cintura, ella se dejo llevar hasta un rincon de el dichoso lugar y se quedo anonadada de que tuvieran un lugar asi, era como un privado practicamente... nadie podia verlos, pero ellos a todos si... sonrio ampliamente... y entre las sombras se recargo en su respaldo, no sabiendo que apsaria despues... Milo ordenó por ella, para despues darle su vaso a que lo bebiera... sonrio dulcemente, y cuando ella termino de beber, comenzo a sentirse mariada, sentia que todo le daba vueltas...

- ¿Estas bien Shina?... - ella, no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Milo apra besarlo, se sintio dichosa de que por fin los labios de los cuales habia estado soñando desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora le correspondian un beso obseno y lujurioso... mientras ella le subia una pierna a las suyas quedando practicamente sentada sobre el dandole la cara con sus manos alrededor del cuello de Milo, mientras este ya estaba desabrochando el sierre de la falda yara irla bajando...

Los labios de Milo bajaron por el cuello de ella mientras ella se sumergia en sus sensasiones, las calidas manos de Milo acariciando su entrepierna humeda y deseosa de que la poseyeran con pasión, Milo se agasajaba con la calidez de ella mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la aprte más sensible de ella... ya sus labios estaban en el pecho de la chica que estaba desnudo ante su rostro... alimentandose como un bebe, prensado de uno de los pezones de ella, lo mordio con saña y ella dejo escapar un leve grito de dolor por la mordida... el pezon comenzaba a sangrar... el sonrio mientras lamia la sangre, el sabor metalico de la sangre...

La miro entre la oscuridad y sonrio con ese cinismo y esa violencia que parecia estar tatuada en sus ojos turquezas... apreto el clitoris de la chica y ella volvio a gritar... despues el se deshizo de su pantalon... haciendo que ella quedase incada frente a el que ya tenia las piernas abiertas y el miembro fuera de sus ataduras mientras su mano masajeaba un poco su sexo ya ergido ... ella gato hasta ahi y quito sutilmente la mano de Milo y comenzo a lamer la punta de este, Milo la tomo del verde cabello apra hacer que la engullera completa... para despues hacer un vaiven con su rostro, asi sintiendo como si la estubiese poseyendo por la boda...

Comenzo a rugir un poco del palcer que sentia en aquella agradable sensacion de extasis que sentia en ese momento... despues la hizo levantarse ... para que se incara en el sofá y el se levantó para colocarse detrás de ella y penetrarla de un solo golpe, cosa que hizo que ella pegara un grito entre el dolor y la exitación que sentia... Milo se movia con salvajismo... no tenia piedad mientras la hacia suya... como cada noche hacia suya a una mujer... le enterro las uñas en las daderas haciendolas sangrar por las heridas... despues la volteo abriendole brutalmente las piernas... ella jadeaba pero le dolia, asi que comenzo a decir que parara... Milo solo le golpeo el rsotro...

- Callate Es un lindo foro... que eres mia... mia solamente... - le dijo tomandole de el menton donde ya escurria la sangre del labio roto por el golpe que acababa de dar... mientras le mordie el labio inferior para hacer que sangrara más.. embestia con una fueza descomunal, parecierase que estaba poseido por algun demonio... no tenia compasion ni por los sollozos ni por las lagrimas que se sentian calidas en los dedos que sostenian el menton con fuerza... cuando el alcanzo el orgasmo, ella alcanzo tambien el climax de manera obligada dejando escapar un grito de dolor... mas que de placer... el Salio de ella y despues saco de entre los cojines, un cuchillo filoso,el cual paseo por el filo, entre los pechos de la chica, haciendo una enorme herida... ella gritaba desesperada pero la sustancia y la fuerza de Milo no la ayudaban mucho al intentar safarse... cuando llego al ombligo de ella, introdujo la punta afilada y le dio vuelta cortando la piel dejando un charco de sangre el cual despues lamio com tal asquerosidad...

Sespues bajo el chcillo a su vajina y la calvo sin misericordia en la entrada la cual acababa de ser penetrada por el mimebro de Milom haciendola sangrar a mares y ella gritaba de dolor intenso, mas aun asi el apre4taba la quijada, depsues bajo su mano a la garganta de ella, y comezó a apretar fuertementepra sentir como la traque comenzaba a quebrarsem cediendo a su fuerza... sonrio cuando la sintio hecha trizas, era cuestion de segundos para que la chica muriera... sonrio de lado... se acercó a su pecho para escuchar como su corazón comenzaba a detenerse lentamente... cuando dejo de escuchar los latidos, se alejo de ella y se levanto tomando sus ropa para vestirse y caminar por el antro... de nuevo la habia matado... de nuevo...

Sabia que los chicos de ahi no dirian nada, y que como siempre, se desharian del cuerpo y el wuedaria intacto... siempre intacto... cuando se subio al auto, sintio como una punzada en el cerebro... algo estaba mal con él..., algo no estaba bien... pero el era un ser perfecto, un ser que nada debia tener mal... el no tenia defecto alguno, era guapo, fuerte, millonario, poderoso... tenia de todo... nada le hacia falta... nada...

Camino a su departamento, en un alto que por alguna razón respetó... miro hacia la acera y vio a un par de jovenes novios, un chico de cabello castaño que le recordaba mucho a Aioria, y una chica que tenia el cabello rijizo y los ojos de coloc ambar ... la deseo, deseo a esa mujer... pero al ver que el la besaba... que la abrazaba coin ternura y que ella llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas, se detuvo para bajarse del auto y arrebatarsela... algo habia... algo que le habia detenido... muy aparte de lo que habia visto... habia algo, que le costaba tirar las flores y aplastarlas?... nada... pero...¿que fue lo que lo detuvo?... no sabia...

Llego a su departamento y se hecho en el sofá boca abajo, el celular se cayo al suelo sobre la alfombra negra que estaba adornando el suelo del departamento de Milo... el cual despues recogio y lo miro por largo rato... despues marco un numero y se lo coloco en el oido...

- ... Kanon... sabes que eres mi unico amigo, pero... necesitamos hablar ...-- dijo para sin darle tiempo al otro de replicar, colgó... y se levanto para verse al especjo, la camisa y parte de su pecho estaba manchado de sangre... no le importó, solo tomo su gabardina y salio de ahi para dirigirse al departamento de el que fuese su amigo desde la infancia, aparte de que le lebaba de ganancia 8 años... pero eran grandes amigos.. al entrar... Milo se desvaneció...


	2. Lágrimas de Escarcha

**Capitulo por Aleisha de Dubhe**

Capitulo 2: Lágrimas de Escarcha 

Habían pasado exactamente 15 horas y 23 minutos desde que la enterramos. Mis padres no habían podido aclarar sus mentes, mi hermana pequeña no dejaba de llorar y yo,había vuelto de nuevo a aquella mugrosa y cruenta ciudad.  
Mi hermana, la que había sido uña y carne conmigo, la que solo me llevaba 9 meses justos... Ella ya no estaba con nosotros y aunque la policia no nos quiso decir nada yo estaba seguro de que había pasado, algun hijo de puta la había matado. Tan seguro como que yo fui quien la identifico, quien vio sus heridas y la cara de horror que aún descansando eternamente tenía Shina.. mi pequeña hermana. Y fuera quien fuera el desgraciado acabaría pagandolo, por mi familia, por Shina y por mi mismo. Aunque primeramente tuviera que hacerme de una identidad.. y justo sabía cual.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y marque un numero, tras la segunda llamada una voz adormilada me respondio. 

-¿Sabes lo tarde que es Kam? -sonreí levemente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me alegro de escucharte Shura, se que me aprecias pero quiero hablar con Aiolos... -después de un par de gruñidos la voz suave de mi amigo me respondió- Perdona por despertaros, pasó algo horrible y necesito vuestra ayuda.

Después de 30 minutos de intensa charla con Aiolos y el propio Shura teníamos la personalidad exacta. No podía presentarme como Kamus Carrier, si alguien había conocido a Shina rápidamente se correría la voz, así que decidí seguir con mi personalidad más conocida, aunque por suerte en esta mugrienta ciudad nadie la conociera.

- Kamyu du Valadier - susurré mirandome al espejo, aquel nombre me había abierto muchas puertas en el mundo de la publicidad, había sido modelo en varios anuncios publicitarios a tal punto de ser modelo de pasarela.Aiolos, mi mejor amigo era mi agente y Shura su malhumorada pareja nos ayudaba,además de ser parte de mi vida lejos de esta ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente,fui a recoger a Aiolos y a Shura al aeropuerto.La cara de pocos amigos de Shura me hizo sonreir, a lo que él bufó con rabia.

-Ya Shura, hay que ayudar a Kam.

-Después de esto os juro que os doy vacaciones por meses.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez franchute -me respondió Shura mientras me daba algunas bolsas- además tienes que pagarnos todo esto.

-Compramos ropa adecuada para ti -me sonrió Aiolos- Si vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien, así que vayamos a tu departamento. No creo que tu familia deba saber esto.

Y así debía ser, ellos no podían meterse en esto, desde hoy mi familia volvían a ser Aiolos y Shura, y yo tendría que ser el siempre frío Kamyu.

Unas horas después ya me habían arreglado, unos pantalones blancos y una sencilla pero provocativa camisa negra algo desabrochada eran el motor perfecto para encontrar ese trabajo y poder infiltrarme en lo que sería la organización de la ciudad. Aiolos y Shura irían conmigo al sitio con más prestigio en lo que se decía publicidad.

-Aqui es -dijo Shura señalando el lugar cn mi book - Publicidad Scorpions.

Miré aquel sitio, según me habia comentado el propio Shura, el 90 de la ciudad estaba en manos de aquellas empresas y entrar ahí podría ser el chip para dar con el asesino de Shina. Con un par de tecleos me comentó todo lo que debía saber, y sobre todo conocer al joven presidente de las empresas Scorpions, Milo Hamilthon.

-¿Vamos? -me dijo Aiolos jalandome levemente

-¿Estás seguro Kam?-susurró Shura.

-Seguro, vamos dentro -terminé entrando a aquel lugar delante de ellos dos.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurrio, el punto de partida era este.


	3. Recuerdos que acallan al Corazón

**Capitulo 3 : Recuerdos que acallan el Corazón **

... 15 minuntos... nada...

... 20 minutos ... nada...

... una hora despues... Milo por fin abria los ojos con dificultad... estaba recostado en una cama suave con el pecho descubierto con unas sabanas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo... le pesaba todo... se sentia como si hubiese tomado demaciado y despues de levantarse todo daba vueltas... dolia la cabeza y apreto los puños por que pareciera que con eso calmaba el dolor de la cabeza... en la puerta entreabierta se observaba una silueta que le miraba impasible... con cara de pocos amigos y pareciendo estar tragandose una tremenda regañiza dirigida al Señor Mas importante de toda la cidudad... el chico de la puerta apretó la madera de esta y despues la solto suavemente para caminar hacia Milo...

- Aver Señor Importante... ¿cuantes veces te hemos de repetir que ¡ESA MIERDA TE HACE DAÑO! -dijo explotando ya, no soportando el coraje... no era por que le tuviese odio o algun resentimiento a Milo, solo que le preocupaba cada vez que tenia que verlo asi... Milo solo giró la cabeza para evitar los ojos verdes de su amigo...  
- ... Si... girando el rostro lo areglas todo... pero no conmigo Milo Hamilthon, no conmigo... - le dijo tomandole el menton no con mucha fuerza pero si la suficiente como para hacerle voltear a verle... Milo fijo sus turquezas en las esmeraldas de Kanon el cual medio sonreia... despues el mayor suspiro y cerro sus ojos...  
- Milo, eres mi mejor amigo, el que me ha soportado y me ha ayudado y eso te lo agradesco... por eso te aprecio y no me gusta verte asi, que vengas a mi casa y te caigas desmayado gracias a la madre que te metes... por favor... aparte que te vi el pecho lleno de sangre... - volió a suspirar...- mataste de nuevo no es asi? - Milo no dijo nada. Kanon se recostó en el pecho de Milo, este solo subio la mano para acariciarle el cabello y cerró los ojos...  
- Pierdo los estribos y...  
- Las matas... Milo, asi jamás te casarás, jamás tendras a un heredero para toda tu fortuna... jamás serás feliz... - susurro suavemente y acaricio el brazo de Milo con una caricia trankila y lenta como la de un amigo confortando al otro...   
- ... casarme... no Kanon, la mataria antes de que ella lograse embarazarse... no puedo detenerme... cuando ya las tengo, las veo como las Amo este foro mas grandes, y ellas infectan la ciudad... ellas rebajan mi categoria... no Kanon... no puedo... - Kanon se levanto y miro reprobatoriamente a Milo, despues se levanto de la cama y fue a la ventana...  
- ... todo esto fue por que ella se fue, no es cierto?... caiste tan bajo en la droga y te dedicaste a tus negocios...  
- Ella no tiene la culpa!  
- No!... -dijo volteandose subitamente para mirarle con desprecio... - Si ella no se hubiese muerto, estarias felizmente casado con ella, y con un hijo... pero si... tenias que llegar esa maldita noche bajo en influjo de esa madre!... es tu culpa entonces carajo!  
- ... Ka... Kanon... - dijo un atonito Milo, mientras sus pupilas turquezas eran opacadas por un ligero manto de tristeza y decepción... al parecer las palabras de Kanon tenian mucha verdad... en si, eran verdad... bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos... Kanon le miró y salio de ahi dando un portanzo...

Pasaron horas, mucho tiempo en el cual Milo seguia pensando en lo que le habia dicho el gemelo menor, apesar de todo, ellos dos eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes... Kanon era uno de sus mas importantes modelos de su compañia y Saga era su representante... era muy facil confudirlos, eran como un par de gotas de agua, mas sin encambio tambien eran diferentes, los tres eran muy buenos amigos, sin mencionar la consanguiniedad de los tres... Kanon y Saga eran los hermanos mayores de Milo... pero para el, esto no era importante... para él, esto no era cierto, el era Milo Hamilthon, el hombre mas famoso de toda la Ciudad...

Al poco rato despues de este pleitop, la puerta se volvio a abrir, Milo descanzaba con los ojos cerrados en la cama, parecia estar dormido... al cuarto entraron los dos gemelos los cuales se quedaronde pie mirando a su hermano y mejor amigo... Saga miro con su eterna melancolía y Kanon le miraba arrepentido... Kanon se sento en la orilla de la cama hasta los pies del escorpión, como era conocido, Saga por su parte se fue a sentar en el sillón aun lado de la cama con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados...

- ... empiecen con la regañiza... - dijo suavemente Milo, sin moverse tan siquiera, solamente los labios los cuales dejaron escapar las palabras lentamente... Saga suspiró y Kanon apreto los puños, pero al ver a su gemelo se calmo cerrando los ojos y despues volteando a ver a la ventana...  
-... regañiza no creo que sea la palabra Milo... - susurró un trankilo y sereno Saga, sabia que ese tono exasperaba a Milo, y podria ser peor que cualquier grito de su parte ... so0nrio ante el recuerdo de Milo cuando se exasperaba...  
- ... entonces a que vienen ambos gemelos, si no es para regañarme ni para hacer negocios, jamás los veo juntos... - dijo con sarcasmo... despues abrio los ojos clavandolos en Kanon despues en Saga, ninguno de los dos le dio la mirada.. - Ahora me van a ignorar! ...- dijo sentandose en la cama haciendo que Kanon semirebotara en esta... despues avento la sabana y se sento bien en el borde de el colchon para mirar a Saga con cara de pocos amigos, se acerco y le tomo dle cuello de la camisa para que el rostro quedara frente al suyo lleno de ira, pero Saga ni se inmutó ni abrio los ojos tampoco...  
- Golpeame si queires Milo, pero sabes que es la verdad... - Saga tomo la muñeca de Milo, despues se deshizo del agarre de el Escorpión... dejandolo de lado acercandose a Kanon sentandose a su lado... Kanon apreto los ojos para no llorar...  
- .. ¡¿Que!... ahora soy yo el que todo hace mal!...- dijo irritado acercandose a los gemelos mas deteniendose un instante, Saga se habia levantado y le miraba con una frialdad infinita...  
- Debes olvidar todo eso ya Milo, madura Milo... - Milo retrocedió un par de pasos y miro con temor a Saga., si alguien pidia infundirle miedo y respeto. ese era el mayor de los gemelos, Saga... Saga Fenrrier... trago saliva...  
- Ol... Olvidar?...  
- Si... desde que Kassandra murió entre tus brazos, todo esta de cabeza Milo, dejaste de ser un Fenrrier para convertirte en Hamilthon y ser asi, tienes el poder, tienes el dinero... tienes la reputación mas estable de toda la cuidad y siges asi?... que pasaria si la prensa se entera?... ya no lo hagas por ti si no queires, haslo por esa maldita reputación que tienes... deja de drogarte, deja de matar Milo... ¿que ganas haciendo eso?... eh?... vez en ellas a Kassandra?...- Milo bajo la mirada y nego sutilmente... y se sentó...  
- Kassandra era la mujer perfecta para mi, la amaba... era todo para mi... todo...  
- ¿Por que la mataste entonces? - pregunto Kanon mirandolo ya con duda.  
- ... yo... no... sé... - dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mirando un punto indefinido del techo...  
- .. Milo... debes dejar esas cosas... si?...  
- ... si... - dijo en un leve susurro... despues miro a los gemelos...  
- ... ¿como se llamaba?...   
- Shina Carrier... - susurro suavemente mientras se levantaba... despues sono su celular... arrugo en eltreceño y lo tomo... suspiro y contestó...  
- Si... Aioria... ¿que diablos quieres?... aja, un Modelo?... Nuevo?... Kamyu du Valadier?... si si... he escuchado de su fama... si, dale una cita para mañana... Mañana, no entediste?... hoy me tomaré el día... me vale si esta urgido... si si... habla y dile que mañana, ... aja... si adios... - colgo de malhumor y avento el celular a la cama y este reboto un poco, Kanon y Saga le miraban divertidos, despues suspiro Kanon,  
- No deberias tratar asi a Aioria ... el es tu mejor secretario desde que corriste a el ultimo pobre... jejejejeeje - Milo le miro fulminante y se acerco a aventar a Kanon para que cayera acostado en la cama y Milo salió de ahi apra irse a bañar... Saga extendio la mano a Kanon para levantarlo...  
- Sabes que se pone asi siempre... - dije Saga a Kanon con una sonrisa correspondida...  
- Lo sé y me encanta cuando se pone asi... -suspiro- lastima que sea Homofobico... si supiera ese cabezota... aparte, muchas cosas nos separan... demaciadas diria yo... - Kanon salio de la recamara con la cabeza gacha y Saga solo se le quedo mirando a la puerta, despues al vidrio que resonó gracias a un trueno que retumbo cerca de ellos, haciendo vibrar al cristal fuertemente... el cielo estaba oscuro y la lluvia empamaba en cristal...  
- Demaciadas... tambien me separan de ti Kanon... tambien... - susurro mirando hacia la ventana... 

Tiempo despues Kanon y Saga estaban en la sala sentados mirando el televisor, cualquier tonteria ... se reian de todo... Kanon mas escandaloso que Saga pero al fin se divertian mucho, Milo los miraba desde el final del pasillo entre las sonbras mientras se secaba el cabello... suspiro y salio de el departamento con silencio, aunque Saga y Kanon sabian que se habia ido... suspiraron ambos, era mejor dejarlo solo...

Milo Salió a las calles... en su auto, queria de nuevo divertirse un poco pero... Kassandra volvio a su mente, sus ojos violaceos y su cuerpo pristino, su piel blanca, su sonrisa bella... era todo para el, suspiro y medio cerro los ojos cuando se detuvo en un alto en la carretera... sonrio para si mismo y llego a su departamento para encerrarse esa noche,... no saldria a divertirse... no esa noche...


	4. No, hasta mañana

**Capitulo 4 : No, hasta mañana**

Al entrar a la empresa Scorpions, la más importante de toda la Ciudad, me encontré con una señortia que era la recepcionista de ahi, ella tenia el cabello azul y estaba partido en dos coletas, sus ojos vivaces me hiceron recordar a Shina, mi querida hermana... asi que solo trage saliva, debia ser el frio Kamyu du Valadier, nadiemás que él, ya noe ra mi hermana, y mi unica familia eran mis amigos que traia detrás de mi, uno con su computadora portatil, y el otro con solo la maleta de los papeles, Aioros y Shura, mis amigos, mis... confidentes de todo este embrollo...

Al acercarme a la alegre chica... se me quedo mirando intensamente y me sonrio, cosa que no respondí... parece que le afecto...

- ... queria ver al dueño de la empresa, Milo Hamilthon ...- dije con frialdad, Aiolos sonrio y me tomo del brazo,.. me susurró suavemente...  
- No se trata asi a una señorita... Disculpa, veniamos a ver al Señor Hamilthon, se encontrará?... - la chica sonrio amablemente a Aiolos, yo suspiré trankilo, quizás los nervios de todo esto, me habian vuelto más frio que lo normal, Shura me miró reprobatoriamente... la chica se levantó y nos indicó una oficina... donde encontrariamos a Aioria Methol ...

Caminamos por el pasillo alfombrado, lujosamente adornado con cristales, y madera pulida, estaba como si fuese algo colonial con remodelaciones contemporaneas y modernas, me gustaba el lugar, quizás me gustaria trabajar aqui...

Entré primero yo y depsues Aiolos seguido de Shura, quien se quedo cerca de la puerta mirandonos, yo me acerque al escritorio donde un chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes nos atendió amablemente... me extrañe cuando le saludo tan... cordialmente a Aiolos y este sonrio, al ver a Shura que solo saludaba con un asentamiento de cabeza, me quede extrañado, Aiolos me explico que Aioria era como su hermano menor hace tiempo, más que tubieron que separarese, aunque no habia consanguiniedad, habia un sentimiento de fraternidad tan intenso que se querian como hermanos, Shura parecia entenderlo... asi que no dije nada... frio... frio siempre... Aiolos suspiró, quizás me entendia... quizás solo intentaba ignorarme o darme poca importancia...

Aioria sonrio...

- Dime Aiolos, que te trae por aqui... ?  
- Este es mi modelo Kamyu du Valadier, quiere trabajar en esta empresa, por que se acaba de mudar a la cuidad... espero que... haya...  
- Lugar?... oh claro, de hecho tenemos un comercial pendiente, el modelo, digamos que... tuvo un pequeño percanse... -Aioria se puso nervioso, Aiolos lo notó... asi que sonrio...  
- No importa, el problema aqui es que mi querido amigo quiere entrar a trabajar- Aioria sonrio y le extendio la mano a Camus quien la tomo sin mucha atención, Aiolos suspiró...  
- ... Un placer... - dijo Camus muy frio, Aiolia solo sonrio...  
- Debo advertirles, mi jefe es muy especial, pero antes de ser cotnratado, debes de entrevistarte con él, es mucho muy exigente ... pero... claro, con la experiencia que tiene y la fama que te cargas amigo, creo que no será dificil... dejame ver... la cita te la haré para mañana... - Camus intervino...  
- No podria ser hoy mismo? ... -Aioria le miró y suspiro...  
- Dejame checar... - se levanto de su asiento apra caminar a la otra oficina de al lado donde Shaka estaba sentado mirando hacia afuera...

Aioria suspiro y se sento a su lado tomandole suavemente la mano y le beso el dorso de esta, Shaka no salia de sus pensamientos... Aioria suspiró... y le tomo de las mejillas para que volteara a verlo, al ver a Shaka con los ojos aguados y marcados de lagrimas se le quebro el corazón... odiaba ver a Shaka sufriendo asi por alguien que no lo merecia.. y le besó la frente... suspirando...

Aioria habia vivido completamente enamorado de esta belleza del mercado, pero sabia que Shaka daria lo que fuese por estar con Milo aunque fuese una sola noche, una sola vez... un solo dia, pero... conociendo la homofoboa de Milo, seria algo practicamente imposible... asi que suspiro... y miró a shaka a los ojos...

- ... Shaka... -susurró mientras Shaka cerraba los ojos... depsues se incorporó...  
- Tienes que hacer una llamada no?... hasla... -dijo levantandose apra salir de ahi, el sabia los sentimientos de Aioria y lo que menos queria era lastimarle... más...

Aioria suspiro y se acerco al escritorio donde se sento y miro el telefono, levantando la bocina suspiro despues de marcar un numero, del otro lado de la linea le contesto su malhumorado jefe...

- Si... Señor Milo... un modelo... aha... Kamyu du Valadier... perol... dice que le urge... bueno... esta bien... para mañana... ok... si Señor... que la pase bien... - dice colgando el telefono suspirando... recargandose en el sillon... depsues se levanta y camina de nuevo con Camus y los otros dos...

- Lo siento, el Señor Hamilthon estará todo el dia ... tendran que esperar hasta mañana... - Camus fruncio el ceño e iba a protestar cuandio Aiolos dijo que si con una suave sonrisa... Camus, Aiolos y Shura alieron de ahi...

- Deberias dejar de ser asi apra mañana, verás al dueño, yu por lo que vi en la cara de Aioria, no me aprecio que sea tan amable como él, asi que porfavor Camus, debes de ser menos... frio para la proxima vez... - dijo Shura algo preocupado en el auto en dirección hcia el departamento de Camus...

Camus solo se mantuvo en silencio llegando hasta el departamento... cuando llegaron solo se metio a su recamara dejandose caer en la cama boca abajo intentando descansar y relajarse, en la habitación contigual Shura y Aiolos platicaban del plan para mañana, lo mejor que podian hacer... Camus suspiro cansado y se quedo dorido...


End file.
